


wip title

by sunni_b



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, characters will be added as they come in, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunni_b/pseuds/sunni_b
Summary: self insert farmer x sebastian





	1. please read!

hey

this is my first fanfiction on ao3 so i'm sorry if i get something wrong with the layout or uh whatever a work skin is. 

so the farmer is sorta intended to be a self insert? like i'm not trying to write a functional oc character (if that makes sense lol).

i'm also not a very experienced writer in general so don't expect too much from me lol. 

uhhh what else?

constructive criticism will always be welcome and appreciated! please criticise me, i can't get better without it lol.

this is really just for fun and there most likely won't be a consistent upload schedule. if i don't upload in a while, then don't lose hope (if u actually like this enough to want to read more). i tend to fall into and out of stardew valley, sometimes i play it for a solid 1-2 weeks at a time, put it down and don't pick it up again for a few months. that probably doesn't inspire much hope lol 

and i think that's it!

have a wonderful day and thank you for reading!


	2. chapter I

Tapping on keyboards. Someone chewing gum. A phone ringing. The clicks of hundreds of computer mouses. 

Kai holds back a sigh and keeps working. Just an hour to go. An hour, 60 minutes, 30 x 2, 30/2 is 15, it's just 15 minutes times 4. She can do that, right?  Right, Kai thinks, ignoring the anxiety building in her gut.

Tapping keyboards. Chewing gum. Phone ringing. Mouses clicking.

She frowns and rubs her temple, trying to sooth her headache. 40 more minutes. 40 more minutes. 40 more minutes..

Tapping. Gum. Ringing. Clicking.

She looks up. 5 minutes to go... She feels close to tears. Her head aches. The anxiety is building up. It all feels a bit too much. Everything feels a bit hazy. There are tears in her eyes, she thinks. Breath seems to come slower, and go faster. Everything feels just a little bit too much. They don't think they can last any longer. Kai checks the time again. 3 minutes. Tears are streaming down her face now. She gasps, trying to breathe. 

Someone might've just called her name. She's not sure. She remembers the tears. Kai reaches for the tissue box. Oh, right. It's empty, she meant to get another this morning. She thinks there are tissues in her desk. She opens the desk, everything blurry, and reaches in. She pulls her hand out. Wrong drawer. It's a letter. The purple wax seal seems familiar.

Purple.

Purple wax seal.

A letter with a purple wax seal.

Kai remembers her grandfather, sitting at his bedside as he took his last breaths. It hurts to think of, even years later, but she feels a small ounce of hope in her chest. She grabs the letter, rips it open and reads.

Dear Kai,

If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change.

The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong. 

She sniffs, wipes her nose with her sleeve and feels relief in her chest as she sees the deed to the old farm. She can feel her anxiety fading, slowly being replaced with sheer relief. She has an out. She has a chance. She has a miracle.

She's going to Pelican Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!
> 
> i know this is very short, this wasn't really supposed to be a long chapter anyway. i'll try my best to make the next longer! i write these straight on ao3 (bad idea, ik) so i can't tell how many words there are (i don't think there's a word count but i could be wrong) 
> 
> so i'm trying to write these in present tense, if i've made any mistakes then it'd be much appreciated if u pointed them out!
> 
> thank you for reading, have a wonderful day!


	3. chapter II

"Hello. You must be Kai!" a woman with red hair in a half ponytail greets her, "I'm Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He's there right now, tidying things up for your arrival. The farm's right over here, if you'll follow me." she turns and walks away, leaving Kai to grab her bags and stumble after her.

Kai smiles to herself as excitement and nervousness churned in her stomach. She looks around, the nature surrounding them a welcome sight from the concrete jungle that is Zuzu City.  This is your new home. You have all the time in the world to enjoy it, she thinks and her smile widens. 

"This is Oceania farm." Robin stops and gestures to the overgrown land. Kai stops and looks around, the smile fading from her face as she looks on in surprise. She runs a hand through her hair and looks around at the mess that is her new farm. There are weeds growing from every corner, rocks and wood scattered between the trees. She can see large boulders and huge stumps around the farm. Rivers wind through the land, islands held together by old wooden bridges.

"What's the matter?" Robin asks, smiling, "Sure, it's a bit overgrown, but there's some good soil underneath that mess! With a little dedication you'll have it cleaned up in no time." 

They walk to the front door. "... And here we are, your new home." Robin says.

An old man with a grey moustache opens the door. "Ah, the new farmer!" he grins, walking over to Robin and Kai, "Welcome! I'm Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town."

"You know, everyone's been asking about you," he says kindly, "It's not every day that someone new moves in. It's quite a big deal!" 

He turns and looks towards the small house, "So... you're moving into your grandfather's old cottage. It's a good house... very 'rustic'" The three look towards the house. It's not bad. A bit rundown, but overall pretty cosy. Kai smiles as she spots the chimney. She remembers sitting on her grandfather's knee in front of the fireplace as he read her a story. It'll be nice to have one around.

"Rustic? That's one way to put it..." Robin covers her hand with her mouth, laughing, "'Crusty' might be a little more apt, though."

Mayor Lewis jumps and glares at her, "Rude!" he scolds, "Don't listen to her Kai, she's just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades." Robin blushes and turns away, crossing her arms. She doesn't deny it though. 

"Anyway... You must be tired from that long journey. You should get some rest." Mayor Lewis says, "Tomorrow you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that." He walks away before stopping at the mailbox. "Oh, I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, just place it in this box here-" he gestures to the wooden box a few feet away- "I'll come by during the night to collect it. Well, good luck!" He and Robin say their goodbyes and leave.

Kai waves at them for a bit, turning away once they're out of sight. She grabs her bags and walks into her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm just gonna end it here now bc... im tired it's 10:44pm and i need my sleep lmao
> 
> this chapter and last chapter were, as im sure uve realised, the opening scene from sdv, all of the dialogue is directly from the game. so next chapter i'm gonna get the story moving lol
> 
> oceania farm is a river farm and they're both based on my farm. i chose river farm this game bc i'd never had one before, i think it's pretty cool. kai is sorta meant to be an ocean themed character. my farmer has black hair tinted with turquoise or greenish blue or something if that makes sense, with blue eyes. her hairs the shoulder length hairstyle. she wears jeans and a black tee. this is just my farmers appearance, yall can imagine her as anything else but im just telling mine lol
> 
> i just realised that one of sebs heart events is actually at the beach i think so this is a pretty cool coincidence bc i didnt actually plan kai to be a water themed character till i chose river farm.
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!


End file.
